


Ma Maison c'est avec Toi

by shit_shippers_say



Series: Our Universe and then Some [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/M, Family Dinners, Fluff, Just all the fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, eliott draws, it's cute as heck, there's roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shit_shippers_say/pseuds/shit_shippers_say
Summary: Eliott and Lucas have just moved into their own apartment and, of course, Daphné manages to make them host a giant family dinner.A lot of fluff and some chaos ensues.





	Ma Maison c'est avec Toi

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION: Please do not copy and paste my work onto another account! If you would like to have it where you can find it, and you do not have an AO3 account where you can bookmark it, please copy THE DIRECT LINK to my work and keep it where you can always reach it (i.e. in your notes app) or share it where you and other people can always find it! You DO NOT have my consent to repost any of my work, regardless of whether credit is given or not.
> 
> Once again, I ask you kindly to NOT REPOST MY WORK ANYWHERE. I have had this happen too often to my work, and I would prefer to not have to report anyone else for it.
> 
> Thank you, and I’m sorry for the long note. ❤️  
> -  
> For the best team in the world <3 Love you guys.

**MERCREDI 13:56**

**  
**  
"Please, Lucas?" Daphné is begging, her voice pitching up into that little whine that made Lucas want to just give her whatever she wanted. They’re sitting in the foyer after school, the girls and boys engaged in a table football tournament that seems to be getting pretty intense, if Basile and Arthur's yelling is any indication. Lucas and Yann had been the first to be knocked out (but the shorter will never admit it was his fault), Daphné and Manon were next to bow out in favor of watching and chatting on the sidelines, and now Imane and Eliott are facing off against Basile and Arthur. Alexia and Emma are gearing up to face the winners.

 

“Hey, Lucas, control your boyfriend’s trash talk!” Arthur yells over all the commotion. “He just called me a four-eyed gremlin because _he_ made an illegal move!”

 

“Is that true?” Lucas asks, turning his attention toward Eliott, who has a small smirk on his face as he flicks one of the table’s sticks and knocks the ball into Basile and Arthur’s goal.

 

“Of course not, baby,” The taller says, innocently, as Basile collapses to his knees, shouting about how ‘Arthur, you totally could have blocked that, what the f—’, and turns to smile sweetly at his little boyfriend, “I’d never say something like that.”

 

Lucas bursts into laughter and shrugs at Arthur’s look of betrayal. “Sorry, he says he didn’t say it.”

 

“Oh, for fu—”

 

“Please Lucas!” Lucas checks back into reality when Daphné's voice continues, loudly, in his left ear. "It would be so much fun! Like a housewarming party! Please, please, please, please, please, pl-"

  
  
"God, Daphné, okay!" Lucas caves like a tent in a rainstorm, because he really _does_ have such a soft spot for her. Of course, he does. "We can all have dinner at the flat on Friday. Are you happy?"

  
  
Daphné had just squeaked and thrown her arms around him, squeezing him until he sighed and wrapped his arms around her in return. And, if Lucas smiled fondly, just a little, before she let go and started going on a tangent about their soirée — well, no one really needs to know.

 

  
**VENDREDI 13:27**

 **  
**  
Lucas has to stop saying 'yes' to Daphné.

 

As far as he’s concerned, saying he and Eliott are underprepared to cook an entire meal would be the understatement of the century, so he's rounded up his boyfriend and lead them to the grocery store down the street.

  
  
"What's the difference between this pot and this one?" Eliott asks, holding up the two cast iron pieces of cookware.

  
  
Lucas studies the pots in his boyfriend's grasp and desperately tries to discern if there even _is_ a difference. "Uh..." He takes the pots from Eliott and turns them over in his hands. His eyes widen, comically. "Well, for starters, one is twice as expensive as the other. Here," He hands the more expensive one to Eliott and puts the cheaper one in the cart, "put that one back where you got it from."

  
  
Eliott glances at the price and flinches before placing the pot, gently, back on the shelf. "What did Manon suggest we cook, again?" He asks, aimlessly scanning the shelf and picking up a small pack of cooking utensils - a spatula, a slotted spoon, etc. - and placing it in the cart while Lucas pushes it. "Something with pasta?"

  
  
"Yeah, carbonara." Lucas says, leading them toward the produce section. "Not sure where she got the idea that we could cook, especially after the PONI incident."

  
  
" _Excuse-toi_ ? I am a good cook, you're just picky." Eliott says, trying to sound as offended as possible.

  
  
"Yes, because everyone puts fennel and cinnamon in their eggs. I'm the weird one here." Lucas says sarcastically as he grabs a bag of pasta from the shelf in front of them. "Suffice to say, you are not going anywhere near dinner tonight."

  
  
A devilish smirk blooms on Eliot's face. "That feels like a challenge, _choupisson_ ." He wraps his arms around his boyfriend's slender waist, from behind, and pulls him closer, causing Lucas to almost drop the package of pancetta in his hands.

  
  
"It's a warning, you little shit." The shorter tries to sound serious, which is quite difficult when he's giggling like an idiot. "I don't feel like having to clean up after you!"

  
  
Eliott chuckles against Lucas' neck and presses a soft kiss to the skin there. "Don't worry," He says, standing up straight again, "I'll do the cleaning."

  
  
**VENDREDI 17:23**

 

  
It's nearly 17:30 and their friends won’t be here for another two or three hours, so Lucas has decided to clean up a bit. There are moving boxes and packing tape everywhere, and it’s making Lucas feel trapped.

 

As soon as they had walked through the door and put the groceries away, Eliott had claimed to have forgotten something ‘very important, Lucas, _désolé_ ’ and dashed back out the door.

 

That was about half an hour ago, and Lucas would have tried to call after Eliott if his boyfriend hadn’t already been halfway down the stairs again. So, he’d settled for texting him and has only just now received a reply.

  


**To: Eliott ❤️ [16:58]**

where the hell are you going ?

 

**To: Eliott ❤️ [17:01]**

you better be back in time for dinner

 

**From: Eliott ❤️ [17:25]**

coming back now !

 

**From: Eliott ❤️ [17:26]**

wouldn’t miss it for the world, baby ;)

  


Lucas rolls his eyes fondly and slips his phone back in his pocket. His boyfriend is such a pain in the ass, sometimes, but Lucas has to admit it keeps him on his toes. He picks up a few stray pieces of packing tape to toss away when he hears the front door open and Eliott come bounding inside.

 

“Where were—” Lucas’ voice tapers off when he sees Eliott standing in the little entryway to their apartment, between the kitchen and the living room, holding a little bouquet of half a dozen red roses. Lucas stares at him, at a loss for words.

 

“I told you it was important.” Eliott smiles and walks further into the living room to hold the flowers out to his boyfriend.

 

Lucas takes them and drops the ball of packing tape back down into an empty box. He brings the bouquet up to his nose and smells them, smiling like an idiot when he pulls away again. He looks up at Eliott and shakes his head, although he can feel a few tears at the edge of his vision.

 

“You’re such a dork.” He says, voice wavering slightly, leaning up to kiss Eliott’s lips softly.

 

Eliott’s hands instinctively cradle Lucas’ jaw and hold him there an extra moment, before allowing him to pull away. “I saw them on the way home, and they just looked so beautiful. I couldn’t let them sit all alone.”

 

Lucas giggles and heads into the kitchen to put the bouquet into a vase of water, which is really just a really large glass, but they’re beautiful all the same. “Well, they do make the place look a little bit more lived in than how it was before.”

 

“What, giant, empty cardboard boxes don’t just scream ‘hospitality’ to you?” Eliott jokes, wrapping his arms around Lucas’ waist as his boyfriend adjusts the individual roses inside the glass. He rests his chin on Lucas’ shoulder and presses soft, little kisses to the skin there. The taller boy begins to sway them back and forth, humming a tune that Lucas is sure he would recognize if he wasn’t too busy leaning his back against his boyfriend’s broad chest and closing his eyes in content.

 

When Eliott’s lips come to rest against the shell of Lucas’ ear, the shorter immediately recognizes the notes being softly hummed into his ear. His hands come to rest on top of Eliott’s against his waist as he intertwines their fingers, tapping his forefinger to the swell of the song against the backs of his boyfriend’s strong, but gently gripping hands.

 

“Sounds familiar.” Lucas teases, although his eyes feel misty as he says it. “Where have I heard that before?”  


Eliott’s hands hold him a little closer as he nuzzles his nose into the crook of Lucas’ neck, causing the shorter to shudder and giggle as his boyfriend’s stubble tickles his skin. A small chuckle escapes the boy behind him and Lucas feels his knees turn to jelly, because - _Dieu_ \- he loves this boy so fucking much.

 

“Ever since you played it that night, I haven’t been able to get it out of my mind.” Eliott mumbles when he stops humming. His hands work Lucas into turning around so that they’re facing each other now. He gently brushes their noses together, not missing the way his little boyfriend’s chin tilts up in his classic ‘I need kisses’ face. Eliott doesn’t give him one, yet, but he does reach up to play with Lucas’ hair as he continues speaking. “I truly knew at that moment, I suppose”

 

This time, when Eliott leans in, Lucas is the one to pull away in order to properly look at him. “Knew what?”

 

Eliott smiles down at him and wraps his arms, loosely, around Lucas’s shoulders. “That I would fall in love with you.”

 

Lucas blushes and smiles, sweetly. “And did you?”

 

Eliott laughs and surges forward to kiss Lucas, brief but passionate, before pulling away again. “You know the answer to that.”

 

Lucas hums tilting his head up and smiling. “Yeah, but I just like hearing you say it.”

 

“Say what?” Eliott teases, smirking down at him.

 

Lucas whines and buries his face in Eliott’s chest, squeezing him closer, and mumbling something Eliott interprets as ‘pleeeeeeease.’

 

The taller boy chuckles and pulls Lucas’ nose away from his chest to tilt his boyfriend’s head up, hands enveloping his jaw the way they often do when they kiss.

 

“ _Je t’aime_ , Lucas” Eliott whispers against the boy’s lips, pressing another chaste kiss to them.

 

Lucas leans up on his toes to kiss Eliott again, wrapping his arms securely around his boyfriend’s middle. He pulls away only a few centimeters to whisper, “ _Je t’aime aussi_ , Eliott.”

 

**VENDREDI 18:54**

 

Lucas is 96% sure he knows what he’s doing, when it comes to cooking, but this how-to recipe video seems to be making everything way harder than it needs to be.

 

“Who the hell wrote this recipe?!” Lucas huffs, dumping the dry pasta into the boiling water and trying to decipher what exactly to do next. The young woman on the screen is droning on about the difference between pecorino and parmesan cheese, even though the stupid recipe calls for _both anyway_ , and Lucas is still trying to figure out why the last jump cut went from the pancetta to the pasta when she says something about adding the egg. “My pasta isn’t even done yet, you moron! How the fuck am I supposed to add the egg to pasta that’s still _raw_?!”

 

Eliott is listening from the living room, sitting cross-legged on the couch. He has his sketchbook laid open on his lap with a doodle of a tiny hedgehog, holding a box of pasta, with his quills ruffled. He lets out a soft chuckle when Lucas’ shouting reduces down to just different variations of the word ‘ _putain_ ,’ and heads into the kitchen, sketchbook abandoned on the sofa.

 

When Eliott reaches the kitchen, he finds Lucas with his forehead pressed against the fridge, and the credits to the Youtube video blasting from his boyfriend’s phone on the counter. The taller boy sighs and turns off the screen so the video stops and walks over to the fridge to take Lucas by the shoulders and turn him around to face Eliott.

 

Immediately, Lucas’ face is pressed against his boyfriend’s chest, and he’s grumbling about eggs and cheeses.

 

“Hey,” Eliott says, softly, tilting Lucas’ chin up and forcing him to look him in the eyes, “you’re stressing about this way too much. Do you need help?”

 

Lucas sighs, dejectedly, and nods his head. “That would be nice…”

 

Eliott smiles, softly, and pecks the end of the shorter boy’s nose and pulls away to continue frying the pancetta. It hasn’t burnt or become too oily yet, so Eliott counts it as a win when he’s able to successfully add the cream into the pan without everything becoming a mess.

 

Lucas watches, leaning against the counter adjacent to his boyfriend, and smiling like a fool.

 

**VENDREDI 19:13**

 

“Do you know how to tell if pasta is done?” Eliott asks, placing a strainer into the sink and using a wooden spoon to lift one of the noodles, gently out of the pot.

 

“How?” Lucas asks, watching as Eliott taps the pasta, lightly, with the tip of his finger until he deems it cool enough to pick up.

 

“Like this!”

 

The next thing Lucas knows, Eliott is flinging the pasta across the small counter at their tiled kitchen backsplash, causing it to stick.

 

“Eliott, what - ?!”

 

“It’s done!” Eliott says, boisterously, laughing so hard he has to lean against the wall for support.

 

“That’s not real! You can’t just _throw food against the wall_ and say it’s done!” Lucas tries to sound stern, but he’s giggling behind it. “That’s just a myth!”

 

“No it’s not!” Eliott says, peels of laughter shaking his shoulders. “It means the pasta is perfectly _al dente_ , didn’t you know?”

 

“Right, I’m gonna take cooking advice from the guy who put cinnamon and fennel in _scrambled eggs_.” Lucas says, although he’s taking the pasta off the heat and preparing to drain the water, anyway.

 

“It was a poor choice, I’ll admit, but I stand behind the blueberry-bacon muffins.” Eliott insists as Lucas dumps the pasta and water into the strainer. Eliott peers over his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Is that going to be enough?”

 

“It’s a whole two boxes!” Lucas says, incredulously. “I’m also limiting you to two servings, because you made me buy that stupid cake at the store before.”

 

Eliott gasps in faux offense. “It was shaped like a _heart_ , I thought you would find it _romantic_.”

 

“Yes,” Lucas giggles, rolling his eyes, playfully, as he begins mixing the pasta in with the cheese and cream mixture, “so romantic for an evening with all of our friends coming over.”

 

“Well, I was hoping we could have dessert after they leave.” Eliott says, leaning coolly against the fridge. He smirks when he sees his boyfriend’s shoulders seize up and his hand stop mid-stir.

 

It takes a moment before Lucas is able to school the blush out of his cheeks enough to turn and give his boyfriend a warning look.

 

“You better behave, tonight, or so help me, god, I’ll -”

 

“Oh, you’ll what?” Eliott teases, wiggling his eyebrows at Lucas. “Sounds promising.”

 

Lucas flushes, again, and fully glares at the taller boy, this time. “I’m serious, Eliott, nothing funny while our friends are over!”

 

Eliott lifts his hands in mock-surrender, and smiles sweetly at his boyfriend. “I’m only joking, baby.” He says, walking over and pressing a gentle kiss to the crown of Lucas’ head. “I’m the only one who gets to see you blush like that, anyway.”

 

Lucas swallows thickly, but tries to huff indignantly. “You’re damn right.”

 

**VENDREDI 19:34**

 

Surprisingly enough, the carbonara makes it to the table without any issues, and there’s music playing from Eliott’s old record player (though it’s not dubstep, thank god).

 

The first to arrive, of course, are the girls and Basile. He and Daphné are holding hands and Basile is carrying, what appears to be, a tray of brownies.

 

“I felt weird after kind of forcing you to host us, so I made brownies.” Daphné clarifies when Lucas gives the tray a curious look. “I hope that’s alright.”

 

Lucas has to smile and hug her for that. He’s surprised at how much she’s grown and learned over the last few years, and it makes him so happy that they’ve become such good friends.

 

Daphné hugs him back, tightly, giggling when Basile and Eliott begin setting all the food and plates out on the table.

 

“It might be a bit late for dinner,” Lucas says, rubbing the back of his neck, as Imane, Alexia, and Manon appear in the open doorway, “but Eliott and I made carbonara.”

 

Manon squeaks happily. “You actually made it?!” She says, excitedly, at the same time Alexia adds, “You let Eliott help? Oh, no.”

 

“Don’t worry, I made sure there was nothing added that shouldn’t have been.” Lucas says, tossing a pointed look at his boyfriend, who has just re-entered the kitchen, leaving Bas in the living room to pick a movie for them to leave on while everyone arrives.

 

“AKA, we followed a boring recipe and the food came out just as boring.” Eliott clarifies, wrapping an arm around Lucas’ waist and leaning his chin on his boyfriend’s head.

 

“I’ll take boring over inedible any day.” Manon says, fondly, making her way to the living room with Daphné, Alexia close behind them.

 

Imane smiles at the two of them and gives them a knowing look. “Was it part of the recipe to fling pasta against the wall?” She asks, nodding toward the stray noodle slowly detaching itself from their kitchen backsplash.

 

Lucas’ head whips around and he reaches out, quickly to remove it and toss it in the trash. “That was this one’s doing.” Lucas gestures to the taller boy, who is giggling, behind him.

 

Imane just laughs and gives Eliott a gentle squeeze on the shoulder as she heads toward the living room. “Oh, I wholeheartedly believe that.”

 

**VENDREDI 19:57**

 

After everyone had arrived, the whole gang - Yann, Emma, Manon, Daphné, Basile, Arthur, Alexia, Eliott, and Lucas - had sat down to have dinner, some action movie Bas had chosen droning on in the background.

 

It isn’t much, the table is bare of a tablecloth and they are eating off of paper plates with plastic cutlery, but everyone seems to be having fun, and Lucas’ heart is so full he feels as though it might burst.

 

“These are so nice.” Alexia gushes over the red roses, which Eliott had insisted they put in the center of the otherwise barren dining table.

 

“Eliott got them after we went to the store today.” Lucas says, without second thought, shoving another forkful of pasta into his mouth.

 

The girls all coo, excitedly, and Lucas has to duck his head to hide how red his face gets.

 

“You bought him roses?” Yann asks around a mouthful of food, turning to look across at Eliott, who nods emphatically.

 

“Smooth, _mec_.” Arthur praises, holding out his fist, which Eliott bumps his own against, chuckling, before he turns and gives Lucas a wink.

 

Lucas elbows him, playfully, and flings a piece of pasta at his boyfriend, using his fork as a catapult.

 

The resulting food fight is chaotic, but not unexpected.

 

**VENDREDI 21:24**

 

It took a little while, but all the remnants of carbonara have been cleaned from the dining room, and _Le Gang_ and _Le Crew_ have settled in the living room.

 

On the sofa, it’s; Lucas, Manon, Imane, Emma, and Daphné (who is propped on the arm of the thing) - in that order - while Eliott has taken refuge on the floor between his boyfriend’s legs and Alexia has settled on the floor with her head resting on Emma’s thigh. The other boys are scattered in various armchairs; Yann settled in the one all the way to the left of the television, while Basile and Arthur have dragged the loveseat directly in front of the TV and are practically shoving each other to the ground as they shout over who’s better at beating bosses than the other.

 

There’s music blasting from the record player and Bas and Arthur have taken to playing some weird video game Lucas has never heard of - he’d accepted a long time ago that video games aren’t exactly for him, anyway - and the girls are chatting about some ideas for new decorations in the foyer.

 

“I was thinking,” Daphné is saying over all the noise, “we could move the couch to where the computers are and that would open up the floor a little bit -”

 

“Ah, but that wouldn’t work,” Manon interrupts, shaking her head and gesturing with her drink, “because then the Wi-Fi would be too out of range -”

 

“No, see, I asked that kid -”

 

“Cake Guy?” Lucas butts in, taking a sip of his beer and looking over at Daphné.

 

“ _Ouais_ , Cake Guy.” Daphné confirms. “Anyway, I asked him -”

 

“Who’s Cake Guy?” Eliott and Basile ask, simultaneously, Basile’s attention leaving the TV screen and Eliott looking up from his phone. The jealousy is coming off of Basile in waves and, although a bit more subdued, Eliott is looking at Lucas with a look similar to those he’d give him whenever he’d seen the shorter with Chloé last year.

 

Lucas shoots Daphné a knowing look before he tangles his fingers in Eliott’s soft hair. “Oh, just some guy who helped set up the Wi-Fi for the common room.” He says, offhandedly, a nonchalant shrug following.

 

“Ah, _ouais_ , very nice.” Daphné plays along, giggling as Basile tumbles over the back of the loveseat to force himself onto the arm of the couch next to his girlfriend. Arthur squawks, angrily, and snatches the controller to finish the level alone.

 

“Pretty fit, as well.” Lucas says, pursing his lips in a ‘not bad’ kind of expression.

 

“Oh, very fit.” Daphné agrees.

 

Eliott narrows his eyes and takes Lucas’ hand out of his hair to lace their fingers together, protectively.

 

“I can’t tell if you’re joking…” Basile says, helplessly tugging Daphné’s hand into his own, as well.

 

Lucas pauses in lifting his drink to his lips and gives Daphné a ‘they can’t possibly be serious’ look. Her exterior crumbles and she begins to laugh, maniacally. Lucas joins her along with all of the other girls.

 

“Of course, I’m just kidding, baby.” Daphné says, kissing Basile’s cheek and giggling, uncontrollably. The curly-haired boy pouts and looks at her with a faux wounded expression.

 

“That wasn’t funny, baby.” He says. Daphné breaks into another peel of laughter, letting go of his hand to throw her arms around his shoulders and hug him close.

 

“I’m sorry!” She laughs.

 

Lucas is laughing, fully, from the pit of his stomach, and looks down at Eliott, who’s pouting up at him with his bottom lip thrust out in a dramatic fashion.

 

Lucas giggles and cups his boyfriend’s face to kiss the expression away. He pulls away, brushing his thumbs against Eliott’s cheeks and touches their noses together. “Sorry, but it was too easy.”

 

“I get it,” Eliott sighs, dramatically, putting his hands over Lucas’ on his face, “you like making me jealous. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you regret it later.”

 

Lucas’ laughter stops, abruptly, before he can catch himself. His face goes deep crimson and the girls all let out variations of, “Ooh, _merde_ , you’re in trouble!”

 

Eliott smirks and leans up to kiss Lucas’ jaw, just below his ear, and whisper, “If you mess with me, I’ll mess with you right back.”

 

Lucas glares at him and shoves him away to cross his arms and pout, indignantly, on the couch while Eliott, the girls, and Yann - who has apparently taken an interest in their conversation - all laugh at his blushing cheeks.

 

**SAMEDI 01:12**

 

It’s a quarter past one in the morning by the time everyone has vacated the apartment, leaving Lucas and Eliott alone, on the couch, wrapped up in each other’s arms. Lucas is lying between his boyfriend’s legs, with his back pressed against Eliott’s chest and Eliott’s hands roaming up and down his torso.

 

“That was nice.” Eliott says, barely above a whisper, as a soft song drones on from the record player in the corner of the room. The air surrounding them is warm with the remnants of laughter and happiness, and Lucas has never felt more at ease than he does in this moment.

 

“Very nice.” Lucas agrees softly, pressing a kiss to Eliott’s fingers as they drift up to Lucas’s chin. “Do you like it here?” He asks, quietly.

 

“Where?” Eliott asks, confused.

 

“Here. In this place.” Lucas clarifies. “Our home.”

 

Eliott tilts Lucas’ face up to stare into his eyes. “Lucas, my home is with you.” He says, softly, pressing his nose to the tip of his boyfriend’s. “So, yes, I like it here. Because I’m with you.”

 

Lucas’ heart jumps up into his throat and he can’t stop himself from surging forward to kiss his boyfriend, soft and chaste.

 

“Eliott, _je t’aime_.” He breathes, shakily.

 

“ _Je t’aime aussi_ , Lucas.”

 

The room falls silent, save for the soft drone of music and the rain pounding against the windows. Lucas can’t remember the last time he’d felt so content, but he closes his eyes and savors every second of it.

 

“You know,” Eliott begins after a few minutes of silence, pausing to press a kiss to the space between Lucas’ ear and jaw, “we still haven’t had dessert.”

 

Lucas shivers and tightens his grip on Eliott’s hands, tilting his head to the side to allow his boyfriend’s seeking lips more access.

 

“No...” The shorter boy tries to sound nonchalant, but there’s a soft tremble in his voice that betrays him.

 

Eliott laughs, softly, into his ear and nips at the skin beneath it. “Shall we take this to our room?” He whispers, tightening his grip on Lucas’ waist, where his hands have taken up residency.

 

Lucas giggles, giddily, and bites his lower lip. “I love when you say that.” He breathes.

 

“What?” Eliott smirks, sliding his hands over Lucas’ thighs. “ _Our room_?”

 

Lucas lets out a dramatic moan and laughs, softly, when Eliott snorts against his neck.

 

“Well?” Eliott asks, expectantly, as he pulls away to look into his little boyfriend’s eyes. “Shall we?”

 

Lucas can only nod, words failing around the lump in his throat.

 

**SAMEDI 09:17**

 

Lucas stretches his limbs out to find the bed next to him cold and empty. His eyes immediately shoot open as he looks around the room.

 

“Eliott?” He calls, sitting up and searching for any sign of a note or anything to indicate where his boyfriend has disappeared to. He rushes out of bed when he finds nothing and pulls on pants to bound into the kitchen.

 

“Eliott?” He calls again.

 

“ _Ouais_?” Eliott’s voice scares him from the living room, and Lucas sighs in relief, padding through the little entryway to find his boyfriend stretched out on the couch with his sketchbook propped up on his knees.

 

There’s a drawing on the page, but Lucas has to lean closer to see what it is.

 

“What are you drawing?” He asks, taking in the image in front of him.

 

It’s a hedgehog and a raccoon laying on a couch, similar to the way he and Eliott were laying last night, and the raccoon’s hands are stroking over the hedgehog’s little face, a content look on the hedgehog’s features.

 

Lucas feels his heart melt as he leans his chin against his boyfriend’s shoulder to watch as he works on another part of the drawing that Lucas can’t quite make out behind his fist.

 

“Us.” Eliott says, shifting his hand with the pencil away from the paper to reveal a little pomeranian curled up on the ground next to the sofa.

 

“What’s that?” Lucas asks, curiously, pressing a kiss to Eliott’s cheek before standing up and heading over to push the loveseat, which was still in the middle of the room, back to its rightful place in the corner.

 

“I’ve always wanted to get a dog.” Eliott says, nonchalantly, causing Lucas to whip his head around and look at him. Eliott doesn’t seem to take notice of his boyfriend’s dumbfounded look as he continues to add to the drawing.

 

“I mean, I -” Lucas begins before Eliott cuts him off again.

 

“And maybe a snake.” He adds, drawing what Lucas can tell is a squiggly shaped object on the back of the sofa.

 

“Absolutely not!”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from @onlydeathwillpartusnow, @vildeliens, and @unmecchelou on tumblr (:


End file.
